back_from_the_gravefandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Caterman
Kevin was born in Melborne,Australia on 18/9/1999. He was orphaned at the age of 10 and lived on the streets for 2 years. At the age of 12 he was taken in by the rebellion and trained to kill zombies. Early Life As a boy Kevin was orphaned at the age of 10. In his time living on the streets Kevin learnt the art of pickpoketing because his life depended on it. Kevin became an expert in pickpoketing and hacking into peoples phones. At the age of 11 Kevin hacked into the stolen phones and wiped the memories so he could sell them at the local electronics store. Kevin earned $12,500 and bought a tent and a permanent camping spot. he then lived in this camping spot for 11 months before being approched by the rebellion and recruited as a hacker specialist. Kevin was trained for 4 years in killing zombies and went on his first mission at the age of 16. He hacked into the mainframe of all of the rebellion agents personal computers to find out if any were traitors. his mission was considered classified and only Troy and Keving knew about it. After success in his mission Troy promoted him to the Delta team as the lead hacker specialist. Kevin accepted the offer with gratitude and worked for the delta team for 10 years until being promoted to Delta leader. in 2033 Kevin was promoted to the Alpha team and worked closely with Pete Green. Becoming A Zombie Killer When Kevin joined the rebellion he was one of the few agents who didnt get a mentor. At the age of 17 Kevin requested that he should get a mentor so he could learn even more about what could happen in years to come. As all of the mentors were currently "Teaching" Troy took on Kevin as a personal challenge and personally mentored him. Zombie Massacre Kevin himself wasn't featured in the book/movie Zombie Massacre but during the events was severely injured. His job was to hold the barrier between the gate and the door of the base. Him and the other people holding the barrier were epuiped with assault shields to hold back the zombies. By the time the zombies got through they killed almost everyone ther but kevin was one of the lucky ones that got away. Kevin ran through forests as fast as he could trying to reach the closest rebellion base on foot. While running Kevin stumbled and shattered his knee. Despite his injurie Kevin managed to make it to an abondoned house and too refuge there for a night. When he woke up kevin contacted the rebellion and they sent a rescue team to get him. Rise From Hell In the events of Rise From Hell Kevin was promoted to the Alpha team as a replacement for Jim. On his first day he saved the whole base by spotting a Zombie intruder who then forced his way out with a hostage. On his first mission with the Alpha team Kevin's job was to hack into the mainframe of a zombie base so that he and Pete could get in and steal weapons. While doing his first mission he and Pete were swarmed with zombies and taken prisoner. Kevin and Pete were then swiftly rescued by Troy who ended up getting himself taken prisoner after covering Kevin and Pete on their way out. While runing away from the zombie base Kevin and Pete had a brief encounter with Jim's ressurected body which became violent because the ressurected Jim was still a zombie. Ghost Agent In Ghost Agent Kevin is tasked with helping Pete solve the mystery of the riddle he was given by Troy. Kevin expertly uses his maths skills to work out the first part of the riddle; 7=G 8=H 15=O 19=S 20=T (short)=6-host which is the rebellion base in zombie massacre. Pete worked out that the second bit - behind the ship - was refering to the model pirate ship in Troy's office. After going into a secret room next to Troy's office Kevin and Pete had retrieved a syrum to kill all zombies. As Kevin and Pete were going to the missile launcher to spread the syrum around the world the came back to find a massive battle between the humans and the zombies. Kevin heroically killed Harkov with help from Sergei Rezmov's ghost to save Pete. Pete got kevin to get all of the agents to the missile bunker so that the lanch wouldnt hurt them. Kevin expertly guided hundreds of people into the bunker and radioed the other bases to do the same. After all the zombies were killed Troy - who was presumed dead - returned and confirmed his resignation. But not before he made Kevin the new leader. As leader Kevin would then go on to make a single nation formed of the rebellion survivors called Atansha.